sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Searchlight Pictures
| founders = Thomas Rothman | headquarters = 10201 West Pico Boulevard Building 38, 1st Floor, Los Angeles, California, United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | products = Motion pictures | revenue = $6.50 million (2007) | parent = The Walt Disney Studios | num_employees = 40 | num_employees_year = | website = }} Fox Searchlight Pictures, Inc. is an American film studio that is a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company. As a sister studio company of the larger Fox film studio 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight specializes in North American production of independent, European, and British films alongside comedy-drama, horror, art-house, and foreign films, all of which the studio sometimes finances. Fox Searchlight's Slumdog Millionaire, 12 Years a Slave, Birdman, and The Shape of Water have all won the Academy Award for Best Picture at the 81st, 86th, 87th, and 90th Academy Awards respectively, as well as a further 15 Academy Awards combined. Other Best Picture nominations include The Full Monty, Sideways, Little Miss Sunshine, Juno, Black Swan, 127 Hours, The Tree of Life, The Descendants, Beasts of the Southern Wild, The Grand Budapest Hotel, Brooklyn, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri and The Favourite. Slumdog Millionaire is also the studio's largest commercial success, with over $377 million (US) of box office receipts, against a production budget of only $15 million. Fox Searchlight Pictures is one of the Fox film production companies that was acquired by Disney on March 20, 2019. Background Prior to the creation of Searchlight, Fox previously released independent films and specialty releases under the banner of 20th Century-Fox International Classics, later renamed 20th Century-Fox Specialized Film Division, then TLC Films. The most notable of the releases under these banners include Suspiria, Bill Cosby: Himself, Eating Raoul, The Gods Must Be Crazy, Reuben, Reuben, and Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars.Tzioumakis, Yannis (2012). Hollywood's Indies: Classics Divisions, Specialty Labels and the American Film Market, pp. 55-58. Edinburgh University Press. History Fox Searchlight Pictures was founded in 1994 by Thomas Rothman. In late 2006, Fox Atomic was started up under Fox Searchlight head Peter Rice and COO John Hegeman as a sibling production division under Fox Filmed Entertainment. Rice was promoted to head up Fox Entertainment. In early 2008, Fox Atomic 's marketing unit was transferred to Fox Searchlight and Fox, when COO John Hegeman moved to New Regency Productions. Atomic was shut down in April 2009. The remaining films under Atomic in production and post-productions were transferred to Fox and Fox Spotlight with the final Atomic president. List of releases Television In April 2018, the studio launched Searchlight Television, making the company a 360-degree hub for creative talent and broadening the variety of projects produced under the Searchlight banner. It is headed by David Greenbaum and Matthew Greenfield. Both original material and adaptations of Fox Searchlight's existing film library will be produced for cable, streaming and broadcast television, in the form of documentaries, scripted series, limited series and more. In April 2019, the Hulu streaming service ordered The Dropout, starring Kate McKinnon from Searchlight Television. See also *Disneynature *Touchstone Pictures *20th Century Fox References External links * * Category:Companies Category:American companies established in 1994 Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Media companies established in 1994 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:1994 establishments in California Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Walt Disney Studios Category:Disney acquisitions Category:Disney production studios fox searchlight Category:Companies established in 1994